1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch for securing a compute node in a component storage rack.
2. Background of the Related Art
A compute node generally includes electronic data processing and data storage components secured to a circuit board that is disposed within an enclosure. Several compute nodes may be supported in a chassis or rack. Typically, a compute node is adapted for network connection to a host system that communicates data to and from the compute node.
A plurality of compute nodes may be stored in a plurality of bays formed in a chassis or rack. This configuration enables a host computer to interface with numerous compute nodes. Each bay of the chassis or rack may include a connector to electronically dock with mating connectors on the compute node when secured within that bay. A compute node interface connector may be disposed at a leading end of a compute node, and the interface connector may plug into a mating connector positioned at the end of the bay.
During compute node installation, the leading end of the compute node is inserted into the mouth of the bay with the mating connector of the compute node aligned with the interface connector within the bay. As the compute node moves further into the bay, the connector on the compute node is coupled to the connector within the bay. The compute node may be secured in this interfaced position using a latch that prevents the compute node from being inadvertently displaced from the interfaced position during use.